


Can I Have A Hug?

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [23]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Can I Have A Hug?

Elide stood in the open doorway, nervously chewing on her cheek.

Her dark eyes, filling with tears, were trained on her boyfriend, who was currently dead asleep, lying on his stomach and spread eagle, his face buried in one of his pillows.

Hi shifted to his side, his hair falling in disarray around his face, normally so brutal and cold but lost in slumber, it was soft and open. His lips moved as he murmured something in his sleep, his words too soft to reach her ears.

She toyed with her desire to curl up beside him and slip into that gentle oblivion but she held back, knowing he had to be exhausted if he was already asleep.

Crying softly, she turned and furiously wiped the tears that rolled down her face, closing the door shut behind her and cursing quietly when it shut with a click, the sound thunderous to her.

She could hear him moving and then he called out, “El, baby, is that you?”Elide leaned on the door and pressed a hand to her mouth, swallowing her sobs and made to sneak out of his apartment. But then he called out again, “El, I know you’re there, come in, please?" 

A voice in her head whispered that she should go home where she could eat copious amounts of food and forget her sorrows with trashy movies but her resolve crumbled immediately and she opened his door, still not stepping in. She kept her eyes trained on the wooden floor and heard him breathe sharply at the tear tracks over her cheeks.

He started to say something but she cut in first, “It’s been a shitty day and I don’t want to talk about it now and I’m tired and I just want,” she choked and covered her face with her hands, crying softly.

“What do you want, baby?” Lorcan’s voice was soothing and loving, making her want to wrap herself in him.

“Can I have a hug? Please?” Her voice broke and trembled when she finally looked at him and he nodded his head, scooting over to make room for her, “Come here, E.”

Elide practically threw herself onto the mattress and under his duvet, not bothering to take off the leggings she had changed into or her hoodie. His hoodie actually.

She buried her face into a pillow and slung a leg over his hip, still crying when his hand began a path over her side.

She knew he could feel her tears drop into his shoulder but he said nothing, knowing she would talk when she wanted to. If she wanted to.

Elide wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek on his bare chest. Slowly the trickle of tears ceased and she felt the beginnings of a wicked migraine.

Groaning softly, she turned her head so her forehead was pressed into him, his body heat a small relief.

“Migraine?”

She nodded and moaned in pain when the movement sent a throb agony of bursting in her skull. More tears leaked out of her eyes and he slung his arms around her, holding her close.

“You know what would make you feel better?”

His words were a gentle caress, his volume low. She moaned in response and he chuckled lightly.

“Ridiculous amounts of comfort food and Disney movies.”

She smiled despite her pain and tilted her head up slowly, not wanting any offsetting move to hurt. “What did I do to deserve you, L?”

He leaned down to press a sweet and gentle kiss to her lips, “It’s me who doesn’t deserve you, E.”

She hummed noncommittally and kissed him back, “I suppose we’ll have to agree to disagree.”

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)


End file.
